Lilium
by Syowa
Summary: Hashirama Senju fut vaincu par Madara Uchiwa, lors de leur combat à la Vallée de la fin. Tout l'univers géo-politique de la péninsule Shinobi s'en trouve bouleversé. Et cela n'épargne pas Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyûga et Sasuke Uchiwa.


Prologue

Naruto replia ses jambes osseuses contre sa poitrine et y posa son menton anguleux. Ses yeux, d'un bleu vif et pur, balayaient l'obscure pièce avec inquiétude. Ses lèvres gercées se craquelaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du domaine. Et à vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne jamais y accéder. Le plafond était bas et reposait sur des murs grisâtres suintants de divers liquides poisseux. Naruto les sentait humidifier sa chemise et la coller à son petit corps amaigri. Cependant, il préférait rester coller au mur que de s'aventurer au centre de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose à cause du manque de lumière, mais un grondement sourd et caverneux s'élevait à quelques mètres de lui, comme si une bête titanesque s'était assoupi, peu soucieuse de sa présence.

Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé ici. Et il savait encore moins comment en sortir. Il noua ses bras autour de ses genoux et rejeta le visage en arrière. Avait-il vraiment envie de sortir ici ? Tant que cette bête dormait, il n'y avait nul danger en cette pièce. Il pouvait enfin être seul, pensé à ce qu'il avait envie sans que quelqu'un vienne s'immiscer dans son esprit. Car oui, il était sous constante surveillance. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait été seul. Il vivait certes dans une jolie maison, mais tout ce qui l'entourait lui était hostile.

Il passait ses journées dans une pièce sans fenêtre aux côté d'un homme nommé Hiro Uzumaki. Ce dernier lui avait appris à manipuler le Chakra pour ensuite lui apprendre l'art du Fuînjutsu. Quatre hommes masqués gardaient stoïquement la seule entrée de la pièce. Hiro ne parlait jamais d'autre chose que son cours. Mais il y a peu, il lui avait confié que son nom était Naruto et que par-delà ces murs, il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient et qui l'attendaient. Naruto avait eu du mal à comprendre cette notion de nom. Pour lui, il était Drei. Numéro trois. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus perturbé était cette mention d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un monde au-delà de ces murs. Bien sûr, il savait que tout ne se réduisait pas à l'enceinte de cette maison, mais comment un lieu où des gens l'_aimaient_ pouvait-il exister ? Et puis, c'était quoi, aimer ?

Quand la nuit commençait à tomber, Hiro se levait, le saluait dignement avant de se laisser escorter par un des garde, qui était immédiatement remplacé. Ces derniers conduisaient alors Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre. De même que son bureau, il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce sans fenêtre avec pour seul mobilier un lit au matelas trop fin pour être confortable. Naruto devait alors s'y allonger et attendre que le sommeil vienne le happer. Chose qui mettait toujours énormément de temps à venir car dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les chuchotements maussades et méprisants des gardes venaient l'informer sur sa monstruosité. Le matin, il était réveillé par ces mêmes gardes, d'une brusque poussée sur l'épaule ou sur le flanc. Pour éviter ce désagrément, il avait appris à se réveiller quelques minutes avant l'heure dite.

Il avait droit à deux repas par jour, qu'il prenait seul en compagnie des gardes dans sa chambre. Ses repas se composaient d'une étrange mixture bleuâtre censée contenir tout ce dont il avait besoin. La mixture n'avait pas de goût, juste une texture désagréable et pâteuse.

Du haut de ses huit ans, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Il savait, théoriquement, créer une multitude de sceaux puissants. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Naruto et qu'il n'était donc pas un numéro. Il savait qu'il était un monstre.

À côté de cela, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté des murs de sa chambre. Il n'était pas capable de mettre de nom sur ses sentiments et ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était un monstre. Et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, dans l'instant présent.

Il reposa son menton sur ses genoux et essaya de localiser l'origine des ronflements. Ses yeux, qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, finirent par se poser sur une immense silhouette qu'il devina velue. Cette dernière semblait rouler en une boule compacte et il l'aurait sans doute comparée à un chat s'il savait qu'un tel animal existe.

La curiosité finit par l'emporter. Il se leva et lentement, il s'avança près de la créature. Il avait l'impression que cet acte répondrait à toutes ses questions. Que cette entité était la clé. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol rugueux. Les ronflements ralentirent pour finalement se taire. La bête sembla retenir son souffle, sans pour autant daigner se tourner vers lui.

Timidement, il posa sa petite main sur la fourrure rousse de l'animal et l'y enfonça, goûtant la chaleur intime pour la toute première fois. Ce fut le geste de trop pour la bête qui se redressa d'un bond spectaculaire, tant que sa tête heurta le plafond. Elle tourna sa tête rageuse vers le petit garçon, dévoila sa dentition colossale et déploya ses nombreuses queues autour d'elle. La créature se tenait aussi droite que les murs le lui permettaient, dressant fièrement son immense tête au-dessus de la silhouette grêle de l'enfant. Ce dernier était resté figé d'effroi, sa menotte suspendue en l'air.

« Qui es-tu ? Gronda la bête de sa voix de tonnerre. Que veux-tu ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Ses jambes flageolaient et finirent par lui faire faux bond. Il tomba durement sur les genoux, le visage lever vers le monstre. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle peur. Il sentait la haine viscérale du monstre l'englober, accélérer son rythme cardiaque et propager une vive poussée d'adrénaline dans son sang. Il connaissait la haine des gardes à son égard, mais elle était bien loin d'égaler celle de l'animal. Celle-ci était froide et indicible, entretenue et attisée par des millénaires d'injustice et d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas de cible précise, elle désirait juste la destruction pure et simple, sans compromis. C'était une rage telle qu'elle pourrait sans aucun doute balayée tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

La bête plissa les yeux :

« C'est donc toi, l'infâme humain dans lequel j'ai été emprisonné, crachat-il en détaillant le frêle enfant avec dégoût, pitoyable que tu es ! »

Ployant ses épaules massives, il mit sa tête au même niveau que celle du garçon, lui soufflant son haleine putride. L'enfant recula, rampant presque pour échapper à la formidable pression que la bête dégageait. Mais cette dernière le suivit, faisant cliqueter les chaînes reliées à son collier.

Naruto ne pouvait plus aligner une pensée cohérente. Il n'y avait plus qu'une peur viscéral mêlée d'incompréhension. Alors, se souvenant dans un flash de ce que Hiro lui avait enseigné, il posa sa petite main tremblante sur le sol devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine du monstre. Ledit monstre claqua sèchement ses mâchoires tandis qu'une de ses queues venait gifler l'air sur sa gauche.

« _Fûinjutsu – Kyodai Hashira !_ »

La bête se figea, ses grands yeux pourpres roulant dans leur orbite pour trouver l'éventuelle menace. Mais il ne se passa rien, ou du moins, pas dans la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Autour de son imposante silhouette se dessinait un cercle bleu rempli d'arabesques alambiquées. Naruto sentait son Chakra diminuer à une vitesse prodigieuse, mais sa peur du monstre était plus grande que tout, donc il ne coupa pas le flux.

Finalement, dans un grondement titanesque, cinq immenses piliers d'un noir profond sortirent du sol, tout autour de la bête. Au somment de chaque pilier étaient gravés deux visages de monstres de la mythologie japonaise. De grosses chaînes grisâtres et luisantes d'un Chakra bleu sortaient de leur gueule béante et reliaient les piliers entre eux.

La bête, bien que fière, n'était pas stupide. Elle contempla les chaînes avec méfiance. Elle ne supportait cependant pas l'idée qu'un si petit humain puisse la retenir prisonnière. Alors, dans un élan de pure arrogance, elle referma ses mâchoires sur la chaîne qui lui faisait face.

Une puissant courant d'énergie remonta le long de son cou jusqu'à la pointe de chacune de ses queues et sans comprendre comment, la bête aux neuf queues s'écroula, pantelante. Il avait cependant reconnu ce Chakra.

« Uzumaki, hein** ?** Chuchota-t-il, soudainement épuisé, encore un... »

Il se roula à nouveau en une boule compacte et baissa ses paupières. Il était si las.

Naruto n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il se sentait fatigué, vide, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il s'allongea sur le sol et replia ses jambes contre son torse. Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux, l'obscurité laissa place à la chambre qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il était allongé sur son lit, entouré d'une dizaine de personnes parmi lesquels il reconnut Hiro et certains gardes. Mais ce n'est pas eux qui retinrent son attention. Il y avait un homme en retrait par rapport aux autres. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du sang et étaient marbrés de lignes noires. Au fond de lui, la bête rousse s'agita dans son sommeil. L'homme et la bête dégageaient la même rage ancestrale.


End file.
